Honmei?
by shrimproll
Summary: Oneshot: Miyako asked for boys's help to find out Ken's favorite chocolate. But, his favorite chocolate is... a chocolate with a strange taste. What is it? Read to find it!


Happy Valentine! For the first time in my life, I've waited for this year's valentine! Not because I want to spend it with boyfriend etc, but because my final exam is finally over lol

This is just a humor-romance valentine oneshot about Kenyako. I'll explain it **one day** why I didn't use Takari as the main pairing for this fics lol

Enjoy!

Pairings: Kenyako, with hints of Takari and Sorato

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Miyako's POV

Another snow in Odaiba told me that Valentine is come. This year, I've planned to make a honmei (1) to Ken-kun, my secret crush. What kind of chocolate does he like? A sweet chocolate? Bitter? Full of almonds? Nuts? Fruits? I don't have any idea for it!

"So, you want us to do that?" The blond hair boy: Takeru-kun asked me. I nodded.

"You wouldn't mind, eh?" I asked him.

"Miyako, I guess you could asked it by yourself…" The mahogany hair, Daisuke-kun said to me.

"Yeah, he wouldn't mind…" The holder of crest of Knowledge and Purity, Iori-kun added and agreed.

"So, Takeru-kun, will you? Will you?" I asked him, not hearing to Daisuke-kun and Iori-kun's statement, and hoping with that bearer of Hope.

"What kind of reward will I get?" He asked me, crossing his arm.

"You could have your Hikari-chan for the entire of Valentine day…" I answered him, smirking. He just gave me a sweat drop.

"Miyako-san!" The brunette with her Crest of Light, Hikari-chan yelled and blushed.

"Whatever…" He said, sighing and blushing. I knew that he was getting tired with my tease.

"So, will you? Will you?!" I asked him once more, my eyes were sparkling.

"I don't know… It depends with your leader…" He said, pointing to Daisuke-kun.

"Before I asked him, I've already known the answer: He will say no!" I yelled.

"Miyako!" Daisuke-kun started. "I was confuse with you. I mean, you suddenly called the four of us, said that we should secret this gather from Ken. And the reason is because you want to know what kind of chocolate that he likes!" He said. Yeah, he is right. I asked all of them to have a secret gather minus that dark-blue hair boy, Ichijouji Ken, Ken-kun. Because I want to give him... a chocolate...

"Daisuke-kun! You didn't care with a feeling from this beautiful woman? A love feeling for his charming prince…" I said, starting to dream and I know that he was start to sweat drop. "I guess that was the main reason why Hikari-chan choose Takeru-kun instead of you! You didn't care with woman's feelings very well!" I added, pointing my finger at him.

"MIYAKO-SAN!" Both Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan shouted together, and blushing hard. But I didn't care with their shout and blush.

"WHAT? AM I HEARING 'A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN COMPARE WITH TONOSAMA-GECKOMON?!" Daisuke-kun said, louder his voice. I nodded, and…..

"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO COMPARE ME WITH TONOSAMA-GECKOMON?!" I yelled at him angrily. I haven't realized his tease!

"YEAH! SOMETHING WRONG?!" He said, making a funny face.

"YOU SHOULD SORRY FOR IT!" I yelled, starting to pinch his cheek very hard and uncontrollable.

"MIY… MIYAKO… UGH…" He said, trying to say something.

"SAY SORRY! OR I WILL PINCH YOU UNTIL YOU FAINT!" I yelled, still pinching his cheek.

"GO… GOMEN… PLEASE… LET ME…" He said. But, I kept pinching his cheek, to urge him to ask Ken-kun's favorite chocolate.

"OKAY! I WILL… ASK HIM… I PROMISE… BUT PLEASE… LET ME! UGH!" He said as his cheek pinched by me. I immediately let him.

"IT'S A DEAL!" I said happily. "See, Hikari-chan? I could! YOUR GUESS WAS WRONG! OHOHOHOHOHO!" I said to Hikari-chan happily, laughing like a winner. She just sweat drop.

"It was a good news…" She said, sweat dropping.

"Anyway, why did you ask our help to find out Ken-san's favorite chocolate?" Iori-kun asked me innocently.

"Innocent question…" Daisuke-kun said.

"What?" He asked him.

"Valentine, Iori. V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E!" Daisuke-kun answered, spelling 'valentine' louder.

"I guess this must have a connection with a honmei chocolate…" Takeru-kun added, crossing his arm to his chest.

"Wah! Honmei! I want it!" Patamon said as he lied on Takeru-kun's hair.

"Me too, me too!" V-mon said.

"So, you just want to ask us to find out Ken's favorite chocolate?" Daisuke-kun asked. I nodded. "Ne, Hikari-chan. You don't want to know mine? I love…" He added, but Hikari-chan immediately cut his statement.

"Miyako-san, you are so lucky!" She said immediately.

"Yeah!" I said, getting along with her drama. Daisuke-kun just sighed and both Takeru-kun and Iori-kun just laughed.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER…

"Minna! Gomennasai for late!" I said, waving to all of them.

"You were so lame!" Daisuke-kun said grumpily.

"Anyway, what is the result?! What kind of chocolate did he like?" I asked them.

"Well… He loves…" Takeru-kun started, but Daisuke-kun immediately cut his statement by louder his voice.

"HE LOVES SPICY CHOCOLATE!" He said with a loud voice.

"Ha?" Both Iori-kun and Takeru-kun confuse. "AWW!" They suddenly yelled.

"DAISUKE-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU…" Takeru-kun yelled, but Daisuke-kun immediately put his hand on his mouth, so is to Iori-kun's.

"MMPHH!" He screamed.

"HE SAID THAT HE REALLY LOVES SPICY CHOCOLATE! WELL, I ALSO DIDN'T BELIEVE IT AT FIRST!" Daisuke-kun said with a very loud voice.

"MMPHH! MMPPHH!" Iori-kun screamed.

"AND HE SAID THAT HE HATES A SWEET CHOCOLATE! ESPECIALLY NUTS!" He added, still using the same tone.

"MMPHH!" Takeru-kun tried to say something. He was panic.

"ANYWAY, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT WITH THIS BOTH! WAIT A MINUTE!" He said, pulling both Takeru-kun and Iori-kun. Soon, the three of them back. Both Takeru-kun and Iori-kun sighed.

"It's done!" Daisuke-kun said happily.

"Did you hide something?" Hikari-chan asked him suspiciously.

"Eh? No, No, Of course not!" He answered her in panic tone, waving both of his hand.

"Really?" She asked him once more. He nodded.

"Anyway, he loves spicy chocolate. He said that he really loves a chocolate using wasabi (2) a lot. Well, this must be strange but… That's what the truth!" Daisuke-kun said. Both Takeru-kun and Iori-kun just keep silent.

"What's going on with you two?" Hikari-chan asked them.

"Nothing…" They said, sighing.

"So… He loves spicy chocolate…" I said. "Then, that was a very good information for me! Arrigatou ne!" I continued. Daisuke-kun was happy with this. But, I was confuse with Takeru-kun and Iori-kun's 'pity' expression to me.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

"So…." Mimi-san started. "For who did you make your honmei chocolate, Sora-san~?" Mimi-san asked her, smirking evilly.

"Of course for my lovely boyfriend, Yama-chan~!" I answered her, trying to act as Sora-san.

"Yama-chan, would you eat this chocolate that contains with all of my feelings?" She replied me, acting as Sora-san, and smiling evilly.

"Of course, Sora-chan~. I also want to eat you…" I replied, acting as Yamato-san. Soon, both of us daydream about it, and scream with our illusion.

"Crazy sisters…" Hikari-chan said, sweat dropping.

"If it wasn't at Miyako-chan's apartment, I guess I've kicked them out…" Sora-san said, blushing and sighing.

"Ne, Ne, Hikari-chan~" Mimi-san started. "For who did you make your honmei chocolate?" She asked her, smirking. But didn't get an answer.

"Hikari-chan…" She said. Hikari-chan still keep silent. "Hikari-chan~" She repeated. "HIKARI-CHAN!" She yelled.

"Hm?" She asked me.

"I ASKED YOU ABOUT YOUR HONMEI CHOCOLATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?!" She yelled.

"Mimi-san, why did you ask something that was pretty obvious?" I answered her, starting to tease Hikari-chan. "Of course that was for…" I said, but suddenly Hikari-chan stomp my foot.

"IT HURTS!" I yelled.

"That's your present from me for being noisy…" She said, sighing.

"I just want to tell Mimi-san that you make this honmei chocolate for…" I said, but she immediately gave me a glare. "Never mind…" I said. I guess, she was as tired as Takeru-kun and will get angry very soon if I didn't stop it.

"Anyway, Miyako-san…" Hikari-chan said. "Are you sure you want to make a spicy chocolate?" She asked me curiously.

"He-em! That was Ken-kun's favorite, eh?" I answered her.

"Spicy chocolate?" Sora-san asked me. I nodded.

"Daisuke-kun said that it was Ken-kun's favorite. He loves chocolate using wasabi, so…" I said, but Mimi-san immediately cut my statement.

"WASABI CHOCOLATE?! AM I HEARING SOMETHING WRONG?!" She shouted.

"I never heard a boy who loves to eat wasabi chocolate!" Sora-san said.

"That's why I was confuse with Daisuke-kun's answer!" Hikari-chan added.

"What do you mean?" I asked Hikari-chan.

"Haven't you realized that the three of them act strange since that day? Especially Daisuke-kun!" She asked me. I shook my head.

"So… you still want to make it…?" Sora-san asked me curiously. I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Mimi-san asked me. I nodded.

"Are you pretty sure?" Hikari-chan asked me. Again, I nodded.

"Are you pretty pretty sure…?" Mimi-san asked me again.

"WHY WERE THE THREE OF YOU ASK ME ABOUT IT AGAIN AND AGAIN?! WHATEVER YOU SAY, I WILL MAKE IT!" I yelled, tiring with their question and immediately taking a wasabi, to pour it in my honmei chocolate dough. But, before I pour it, I heard someone rang my bell.

TINGTONG

"Who is it…" I said, putting the wasabi, to open the door. It was… Takeru-kun and Iori-kun?!

"Takeru-kun? Iori-kun? What are you two doing here?!" I asked them.

"Save it for later! Let us came in!" Iori-kun said, I immediately let them came in. Soon, the girls come out from kitchen.

"Takeru-kun? Iori-kun? What are you two doing here?" Hikari-chan asked them. Both Takeru-kun and Iori-kun look at each other, wondering who should talk first.

"I guess I will explain it…" Takeru-kun said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I couldn't hold it anymore…" He said.

"Hold for what? Hold for confess your love to Hikari-chan?" I asked him.

"MIYAKO-SAN! I CAME HERE TO GIVE YOU THE REAL INFORMATION ABOUT KEN-SAN'S FAVORITE CHOCOLATE! NOT FOR HEARING OF YOUR TEASES!" He yelled, blushing hard.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confuse. He gulped, and look at me with some fear.

"Well… Actually… Daisuke-kun gave you a… fake information…" He started, afraid with my reaction. "You see… We tried to tell you during this two days… but, Daisuke-kun watched our gestures, so…" He continued, but I immediately cut his statement.

"WHAT?! HE LIED?! THAT LITTLE BRAT…!" I yelled, readying myself to give him a punch.

"Miyako-san! Don't tell him about this!" Iori-kun said in panic.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You see… About two days ago, remember when we gathered at park, he pulled both of us, right..?" He said, I nodded. "Well… Actually, he's threaten us not to tell this lie to you… He said that… He wanted to vengeance your previous behavior to him..." He continued.

"But… Why both of you agree with this..?" Hikari-chan asked them.

"You know Daisuke-kun's behavior, right?" Takeru-kun answered her, sighing. "You see… We don't want to make any trouble with him. So, we decided to tell it by a secret when we have a chance…" He continued, sighing.

"So… this explained me why the three of you acted strange during this three days…" Hikari-chan said. They nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I could tell Miyako-san, eh?" She asked him.

"I don't have any idea about that… My brain was full with problems… Gomen…" He said, sighing.

"So, where is Daisuke-kun?" Sora-san asked them.

"He went to Ken-san's mansion. I immediately went to Iori-kun's, and told this plan to him, and immediately came here. I'm afraid he will come…" Takeru-kun explained.

"Don't tell this to him, okay?" Iori-kun begged. I gave him a nod.

"Of course not! Arrigatou for your big information!" I said, smiling at them.

"Anyway, have you made that wasabi chocolate?" Takeru-kun asked me curiously.

"I've just wanted to pour a wasabi on my dough. But, I heard your bell, so…" I answered him.

"So now, are the four of you making a homemade chocolate in here?" He asked me. I nodded. "Ah! Gomennasai for interrupting you!" He continued.

"Hey, It's okay. Because both of you, Daisuke-kun's plan was failed, eh?" I said.

"Anyway, want to help us?" Mimi-san asked them.

"Help?" Iori-kun asked.

"Help us to be our taster!" Mimi-san said, happily.

"Mimi-san!" Hikari-chan yelled.

"What's wrong, Hikari-chan? I know that actually deep inside your heart you were agree and very happy with my idea because it means that your chocolate will taste by someone who will receive it so you know how well your chocolate taste according to him, right? right?" Mimi-san answered her, without stopping, smirking to Takeru-kun. Hikari-chan just speechless and blush with Mimi-san's statement. I just chuckling with it and meanwhile, Takeru-kun just pretending not to hear anything.

"Anyway, Miyako-san, I haven't told you about Ken-san's favorite chocolate, eh?" Takeru-kun said, trying to change the topic.

"You were right! What is it?" I asked him.

"He loves bitter-nut chocolate. Well, his taste was very opposite with me…" He answered me.

"Nuts? Are you sure?" I asked him curiously.

"You want to trust us or Daisuke-kun?" He asked me curiously.

"No, no! I trust you two! Arrigatou for this huge information..! I said, smiling at them. "Well, I guess you two could wait here until we finish. Feel free to watch TV!" I added. They both just sighed, and nodded.

* * *

"Like I've said, right?" Hikari-chan said.

"You were right, Hikari-chan. I shouldn't trust with Daisuke-kun's statement anymore!" I said. And suddenly, a smirk came from my lip.

"What are you thinking about?" Mimi-san asked me.

"I have an idea…" I said, smirking. Soon, all of us finish our honmei chocolate. Like Mimi-san's wish, Both Takeru-kun and Iori-kun tasted our chocolate, and gave their comment about it. And of course, when it was Takeru-kun's turn to taste Hikari-chan's...

"Sooo~ How is my chocolate, Takeru-kun~" I said, acted as Hikari-chan while Takeru-kun ate her chocolate. Both of them just confuse with our behavior and drama.

"It was delicious. Best chocolate that I've ever ate~" Mimi-san said, acted as Takeru-kun.

"They are crazy. Just pretending not to hear anything..." Sora-san said to them.

"You want more~?" I continued my little drama with Mimi-san, interlocking my fingers.

"I don't need your chocolate anymore. I need you, I want you more than now, Hikari-chan~" Mimi-san answered happily and Takeru-kun immediately choked with Mimi-san's statement.

"Takeru-kun! Are you okay?" Hikari-chan asked him and patted his back immediately. He just nodded and patted his chest.

"I'm... Uhuk-Uhuk!" He tried to say something, but didn't finish it because of cough.

"I'm okay as long as I..." Mimi-san said and...

"MIMI-SAN! MIYAKO-SAN! STOP TEASING US LIKE THAT!" She yelled, blushing hardly. But soon, me and Mimi-san scream with our illusion, didn't care with her statement. Meanwhile, Takeru-kun still choke. Sora-san immediately give him a glass of water.

"Crazy..." Iori-kun said, sweat dropping.

* * *

"I'm full! I guess I won't have a dinner tonight!" Iori-kun said. They've eat our chocolates, except mine.

"You full? I was tired... tired with their teases..." Takeru-kun said, clearing his throat and giving me and Mimi-san a glare. "If I couldn't handle my emotion, I guess I've slammed the door and back home..." He added.

"So am I..." Hikari-chan added.

"Hey, Takeru-kun! We're just kidding! Here! Tasted mine!" I said, urging them to eat.

"I'm full!" He said.

"You were so cruel!" I said. Takeru-kun and Iori-kun sighed, so they started to pick my chocolate.

"Matte! Just took a chocolate that contains nut!" I said. They both just nodded.

"Are you happy?" Takeru-kun asked me as he ate my chocolate. I just laughed, I know that he isn't in a good mood now.

"Don't be angry anymore, Takeru-kun~" I said to the blond boy jokingly and tried to apologize to him. I blink my eyes to him as cute as I could to him, and beg for his forgiveness. So is Mimi-san. He is sweat dropping, so are the others.

"Yeah, yeah... I forgive you already..." He said, sweat dropping and feeling defeat. I guess, he afraid with our behavior to him.

"Anyway, what is the different with these chocolate?" Iori-kun asked, pointing to my chocolate.

"Well…" I explained, smirking evilly.

* * *

VALENTINE'S DAY

Today is the day. I could see many girls brought a chocolate to their lovers, so am I. I was excited, too much excited with today's valentine until I couldn't sleep. And of course, I was excited with my plan today. As I walked to school, I could see Daisuke-kun: my victim.

"Daisuke-kun! Ohayo!" I said to him, acting like usual.

"Ohayo, Miyako! Have you finished your chocolate to Ken?" He asked me, smirking. I nodded.

"Of course! Anyway, here! This is for you!" I said, giving my homemade chocolate to him. He gave me a confuse look. Surprise with my behavior.

"Are you Miyako? Or you just someone who dress up as Miyako?" He asked as he looked at me curiously.

"Hey! Don't say like! I just want to thank to you to told me that information!" I said, smiling as nice as I could at him, even actually I want to punch him right now because of his lie. But it will ruin my amazing plan.

"Well… Actually I don't want to receive any chocolate except Hikari-chan's but…" He said. "I will accept this. Arrigatou!" He said, laughing and immediately run away. I smirked. My plan was succeed. Ne, Daisuke-kun, Hikari-chan said that she won't give you any chocolate! And plus, good luck with that chocolate! I hope you enjoy it!

"Miyako-san! Ohayo!" Hikari-chan waved at me. I waved her back. "Have you gave your chocolate to Daisuke-kun? She asked me, giggling. With a satisfied and evil smirk, I nodded.

"He didn't suspect with you, eh?" She asked me, still giggling.

"Of course not! Hoho!" I said, laughing like a winner. "Anyway, where is your chocolate?" I asked her, smirking.

"Eh? I gave it to Tailmon and Agumon this morning…" She said.

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT TO TAKERU-KUN?!" I shouted, surprisingly.

"Miyako-san!" She shouted, blushing and immediately running away. I was confuse with her behavior. My prediction was wrong. I thought, she will give it to him. Or maybe she lied to me?

* * *

As I came to locker, I saw Ken-kun in front of his locker, and gulped.

"Ohayo, Ken-kun!" I said to him, happily.

"Ohayo, Miyako-san!" He said in panic.

"Why are you so confuse?" I asked him as I looked at his locker… that full of chocolate. "I see…" I said.

"I guess I should follow Takeru-san's advice next year…" He said, pointing to Takeru-kun's locker. There's a paper that was wrote by him. It says: Please, don't put any chocolate in my locker. Arrigatou. -Takeru.

"Well, I guess he was more experience than you…" I said, giggling.

"Yeah you were right…" He said.

* * *

LUNCH TIME

I came to Ken-kun's classroom, bring my honmei chocolate to him. But, when I arrive, I saw so many girls surrounded him.

"Ichijouji-san! Please accept this!"

"Senpai! Please eat this!"

"Senpai! I want you!"

I could see some of his freak fans tried to give him a chocolate…

"Senpai…"

"Senpai…"

"Senpai!"

"STOP IT!" Ken-kun yelled, and immediately run away.

"MATTE, SENPAI!" They yelled, chasing him. I just sweat drop. I look at my chocolate and sigh. Looking at his behavior today, really made my spirit down. Now, I'm afraid if he won't accept it. I tried to find him. I wonder, where is he?

"Miyako-san…" Someone called my name. That voice was came from computer laboratory.

"Eh?"

"Right here, Miyako-san!" It was Ken-kun's voice. I immediately came in.

"Pheew! That fans were crazy…" He said. I laughed with his panic expression.

"You have so many fans…" I said, laughing at him.

"Yeah, but…" Before he finish his statement, I could heard an opening door.

"AH! HERE IT IS! OUR ICHIJOUJI KEN!"

"SENPAIIII!"

"AHHHH! HE IS TOGETHER WITH A GIRL!" One of his freak fans yelled at me, and immediately swap me.

"WHOA!" I said, starting to fall down and losing my balance.

"Miyako-san!" Ken-kun said, trying to catch me before I fall down and suddenly…

I could felt his accidental kiss.

As I felt his lip, I kept stoning, and very soon, blushing hard… Very hard. I could felt his cold lip because of winter's air. But I felt that… that kiss was… warm… very warm. As he deepen the kiss, and we came to our own world…

"NOOOOO!"

"SENPAI! NO!"

"DON'T DO THIS, SENPAI!"

We immediately pull out and panic. We didn't realize that his fans were there!

"I WANT YOUR KISS!"

"SO AM I!"

"YOU WERE A THIEF!"

"Miyako-san! Here!" He said, pulling my arm immediately, and run away.

"That was close…" He said. I touch my lip, still blush with that kiss.

"Miyako-san…" He started. "Gomennasai! I didn't want to do that, really! I want to help you but…" He said, begging for my forgiveness.

"It's okay…" I said to him. My heart still trembling fast. My first kiss is with my... crush...

"Really..?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I guess I got my white day's present earlier…" I said as I picked my chocolate, and gave it to him. "Happy Valentine's day…" I said, smiling at him.

"A… Arrigatou…" He said, accepting my chocolate. "Can I eat this?" He asked me. I nodded. Soon, he open my chocolate, and eat it.

"It was delicious! Nut chocolate! Arrigatou, Miyako-san!" He said happily. I smiled, knowing that he love it.

"Ken-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?" I said, my heart starting to tremble.

"Sure… What is… it…?" He asked me.

"Well, I…" I said as I came closer to him, our lips was so close and yeah, I could felt his lip once more. This time, it wasn't an accident. I closed both of my eyes, and felt it even more. The taste was like my honmei chocolate. It was a bit bitter chocolate with a mix of nut. But for me, it was a sweet kiss. I really loved it. After we pulled out, I immediately hug him, and look at him.

"Do you understand?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I was glad that we have the same feeling" He said, smiling.

I guess… My honmei chocolate was succeed…

* * *

*Note: I don't know why but, I like Kenyako. Even there weren't so many evidence about them during the episode, but I like this couple. In epilogue, I really love their happy family. The both matched, I don't know why but I like their chemistry. But to tell the truth, It was a hard job to describe their feeling towards each other. Miyako is the easiest person for me to describe her behavior. But, for love feeling, I guess Hikari is the easiest. (Maybe because my OTP is Takari? Nah forget it)

I enjoyed Mimi and Miyako's little drama to tease Sora and Hikari. Well, good sisters haha!

I really enjoyed it every time Miyako and Daisuke were fighting. They behavior were same: Talkactive and couldn't calm down. (Anyway, according to me, Ken's behavior was same with Iori, and Hikari's behavior was same with Takeru) And I hope, you enjoyed their fight.

Anyway, I guess you know what is Miyako's amazing plan. Just scroll down to find out Daisuke's reaction about it.

And… I guess Takari fans disappoint because I didn't make them together in here haha Sorry... Actually, I have my other reason. I WILL tell you one day! I promise! Just wait until the time is come, okay?

And in Japan, only girls give a chocolate to boys. And boys will reply it on White Day (March 14th).

I'm still working for my another ongoing fics: Your Necklace (Sorato), Love Grows (Takari), Panic Scandals! (Ken-Catherine challenge fics)

1. Honmei Choco (本命チョコ?, literally, "true feeling chocolate") in Japan is chocolate given by women on Valentine's day to men whom the giver has romantic feelings for

2. Wasabi includes cabbages, horseradish, and mustard. It is also called Japanese horseradish. Although horseradish is a different plant (which is often used as a substitute for wasabi). Its root is used as a condiment and has an extremely strong flavor. Its hotness is more akin to that of a hot mustard than that of the capsaicin in a chili pepper, producing vapours that stimulate the nasal passages more than the tongue.

Thanks to Wikipedia!

Anyway, have you ever played Final Fantasy IX for Playstation 1 and X for Playstation 2? Well, I've just watched FFX HD's trailer and it made me re-visit this ending on youtube and suddenly remember that I really really love Final Fantasy IX's ending. Final Fantasy IX 's ending is just too much awesome for me! Well, I've watched the ending more than 20 times and never get bored. I must say, this is the best ending for games that I've ever played. For Final Fantasy X, Indeed it ends with a sad ending, but it was soooo touching as well (And I remember that I cried haha). I just wanted to tell you these beautiful games. (I love Square Soft. Feel free to discuss it with me C:)

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about anything you think about this..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

* * *

EXTRA:

They were gathering as usual, minus to Ken and Miyako.

"Well I guess just the four of us for today..." Takeru said, knowing that Miyako is chasing to Ken now.

"So, Hikari-chan…" Daisuke asked. "Where is your chocolate for me?" He asked her, exciting.

"I didn't make or buy any chocolate for you." Hikari said, craning her tongue.

"Really? You were so cruel…" Daisuke said, disappointing. Iori and Takeru just laughed with that.

"Don't laugh, Takeru! You didn't get any chocolate this year, right? I won!" He said with a satisfied that he got a chocolate.

"Waow, Hikari-chan, did you give him a chocolate by a secret?" Takeru asked her, hiding his laugh.

"Don't say like that…" She said, sighing.

"Anyway, who give you a chocolate?" Iori asked him, curiously.

"Miyako!" He said as he took out Miyako's chocolate happily. The three of them gulped, and tried to hide their laugh.

"Do you want some?" He offered them as he started to pick Miyako's chocolate. The three of them shook their head immediately. Takeru immediately picked his cellphone, started to switch on the video in his cellphone.

"Oi Takeru, why did you take my…" He said as he ate the chocolate. He didn't finish his statement. His face was getting red and red and red and…

"HOTTTTTT! I HATE WASABI!" He shouted. A fire came out from his mouth. The three of them were laughing uncontrollably.

"Miyako-san… should see this… video…" Takeru said, still holding his cellphone, and laughing uncontrollably.

"You were… right…" Iori said, holding his stomach, and laughing uncontrollably.

"She said that… She pour it… As much as she had… She really has… a good idea… to amuse us…" Hikari said, she also couldn't control her laugh.

"HOOTTTTTTTTT! MIYAKO! YOU MUST PAY THIS!" He shouted once more.

(Poor Daisuke)

-FIN-


End file.
